


From now on

by mimesis01



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, markjun, markren, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimesis01/pseuds/mimesis01
Summary: Mark learns it's never too late to change .Renjun is willing to wait forever.





	From now on

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because dream hyungline's been so afdghsdhshja lately .  
> And also because people focus so much on nohyuck THAT THEY DON'T SEE THE ACTUAL 100% REAL LOVE STORY THAT IS MARKREN  
> jk y'all are free to ship who you wanna ship

They say you should be thankful for what you have, but Mark can’t stop thinking about how things could be different. Yeah, it’s true, he’s a successful artist already, a lot of people love him and overall he's happy with his life. He understands he can’t have it all and he’s ready to sacrifice a lot of things for his dream, but he would never dare to hurt his loved ones. Yet, here he is, feeling guilty for being so busy and not being able to spend time with those people who matter. He’s gotten used to the guilt towards his parents after all these years because he knows they are happy for him and every parent has to let go of their kids, it’s normal. But what about Renjun? How can he still love Mark when they spend so little time together? And it’s not that Mark fears Renjun might stop loving him. No, he’s afraid he’s wasting his time when he could be with someone else who can actually be there for him. Mark knows that it will be harder when he’ll stop promoting with NCT Dream and he’s afraid. He feels worse because this is one of those rare moments when he’s alone with the younger, the boy is right there, a few meters away from him, and Mark just sits on Jeno’s bed, drowning himself in depressing thoughts.  
  
_“What?’_ ’ Mark snaps back to reality at the sound of Renjun’s voice. They make eye contact through the mirror and Mark notices the faint blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks. He didn’t realize he’s been staring at the other who was apparently halfway through changing his shirt and now he just wants to slam his head into the nearest wall because he hates making Renjun embarrassed.

 _“I’m so sorry, babe... I swear I wasn’t-I mean... I was just spacing out”_ Mark apologizes but doesn’t look away.

 _“It’s okay.”_ Renjun hurriedly puts on a new shirt _“What were you thinking about?”_  
  
The older frowns. He hates lying, so using the well-known ‘nothing’ answer is not an option. Also, telling the truth is a bad idea because it might hurt Renjun. He really doesn’t want to make him think that he doubts his love, which he never did. 

So he chooses nither. He stands up and in the blink of an eye, he’s sitting in front of Renjun. Mark runs his hands through the boy’s silver locks, looking in those dark eyes that he adores and he just can’t imagine how he managed to be so distant to the other all this time. He can no longer blame it on his busy life. It’s his fault that he let those worries take control.  
  
He’ll make it up to Renjun.  
  
Mark leans in and kisses him. And he’s so confused because he’s torn between wanting to freeze time and kiss Renjun forever or taking his hand, do some crazy stuff and run away from police. But they are young and can do it all.  
  
Renjun pulls away, but he doesn’t get to say a word because Mark circles his arms tightly around his waist.  
  
_“I love you so much, babe. And I’m sorry if I ever made you sad. And I want you to know that you can tell me anything and if you ever feel sad or you just want to talk to someone I’m always here for you. I love you a lot-lot- “_ Mark’s voice starts to shake and he runs out of breath. He wants to tell Renjun how he adores every single thing about him and some other emotional stuff, but he can’t pull himself together.  
  
_“Mark…”_ Renjun’s a little thrown back by this sudden confession, but knowing Mark, he chooses not to question it. _”I will always count on you. And I hope you know you can count on me, too, and that I love you a lot-lot-lot”_ The younger boy finishes with a smile and brings his hands up to Mark’s face, his fingers tracing his soft, by now, wet cheeks.  
  
  
_“Are you even real?”_ Mark asks and he looks so serious that Renjun feels bad for letting a small laugh escape his lips. Having no idea what to answer, he brings Mark’s face closer and kisses him. And what’s gentle and passionate turns into embarrassment when Mark tries to pick Renjun up and accidentally crashes their teeth. They burst out laughing, but are interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
_“Yes”_ Renjun opens the door and sees Donghyuck.  
  
_“Manager-hyung came to pick me and Mark-hyung up. He’s waiting in the car”_ Mark pokes from behind Renjun.   
  
_“'_ Oh , _already?_ ”' Donghyuck nods, feeling bad for the two, but also for himself. He didn’t even get to beat Jisung’s ass in that video game!  
  
Mark sighs _“I’ll be down in two minutes. I need to get my stuff.”_  
  
The moment Renjun turns around after closing the door, he meets Mark’s pleading eyes.  
  
_“I’m sorry…”_ Here comes the guilt again. _“I’ll see you tomorrow, though. I promise. We can do whatever you want.”_  
  
Renjun laughs and rolls his eyes  _“It’s alright. Stop saying sorry!"_  
  
_"But you don't deserve being treated like this-"_  
  
Renjun frowns _"Like_ how, _Mark? Stop it! You have no idea how thankful I am for having you. Don't force yourself. I know you do everything you can. Take it easy, I'll wait."_  
  
"Thank you for being here. For tolerating me."   
  
The younger rolls his eyes again. _"I could say the same thing"_ He's right, sometimes he can be a total mess.   
  
Mark grabs his backpack and goes to open the door, but before he presses the doorknob he turns around and kisses Renjun. It’s a long kiss this time, to keep him going until tomorrow.  
  
Being the rational half of the couple, Renjun pulls back first.  
  
_“It’s late. Manager-hyung will be upset”_  
  
_“Right, yeah”_  
  
It’s strange, but Mark doesn’t feel sad when he leaves the apartment, not when Renjun sits over the window and blows him kisses. He knows they’ll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't lame or rushed or a complete waste of time. Thanks for reading ^^
> 
>  
> 
> *someone left me a comment and after I replied IT JUST DISAPPEARED. It says it was deleted, but I didn't delete it or if I did it was an accident and I'm sorry :( Maybe they deleted it by themselves. (?)*


End file.
